The present disclosure relates to light emitting devices, and methods of manufacturing light emitting devices.
A light emitting device in which a light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode, is mounted has high luminous efficiency, long service life, and is small, therefore being broadly used for various applications. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-206895 discloses a light emitting device including a base in which a first lead frame and a second lead frame are integrally formed with resin, and a light emitting element. The light emitting device disclosed in the aforementioned patent publication is produced by mounting a light emitting element on the first lead, connecting the light emitting element and the second lead, and thereafter encapsulating the light emitting element on the base. In the light emitting device disclosed in the aforementioned patent publication, a resin frame is provided on the base to stop the flow of an encapsulating resin when encapsulating the light emitting element. The above described structure can realize an optical semiconductor device having high heat dissipation and being highly resistant with low cost. Although not disclosed in JP No. 2013-206895, a protection element such as Zener diode is often mounted on the base together with the light emitting element in order to protect the light emitting element.